


谦宜《《Avatar1.5》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: 金有谦x段宜恩





	谦宜《《Avatar1.5》

段宜恩似乎没有从角色转变中反应过来，刚才的亲吻他整个人都是懵的，近距离的对视，他瞪大着眼睛都快成了斗鸡眼。金有谦再贴上他嘴唇，舌头认真地描摹了一圈菱形的嘴唇，“哥再这么迟钝，我会觉得困扰。”

 

金姓团霸极其地色情用下身缓缓蹭动着段宜恩的大腿根，段宜恩僵硬着脖子往下看。裤子凸显着鼓鼓囊囊一大包的性器模样。

 

他再抬眼，金有谦苹果机饱满，笑容明媚，“现在要和我上床噢，我的阿凡达。”

 

“你死定了金有谦！”段宜恩怒斥一声，手脚并用地使劲去推搡压在他身上的大个子男孩儿，金有谦长手长脚地锁住他，愣是把暴力的他禁锢在身下。门外弟弟们“大哥忙内打起来啦”，“哟呼马克菠萝”的声音传进薄薄的门板，段宜恩一下卸了劲。

 

“在门被他们打开之前，射出来吧。”

 

金有谦额头抵着他的，宽大的手掌带着段宜恩秀气的手指覆盖上幼稚图案的柔软睡裤，抵上蛰伏的性器。

 

易令人兴奋的会阴处被按压着，金有谦的手包着他的手在阴茎上滑动，就好像他在金有谦眼前自慰一般。

 

好羞耻……金有谦却紧紧贴着他的耳朵，奶音带着气，把他耳朵都浸湿，“哥要快点，这样不行阿，他们马上就要进来了呢。”瞬间就能想象到弟弟们的脸出现围观这样的淫乱场景，段宜恩呜咽了一声，被套弄着的粉嫩性器绷得笔直。

 

“我来帮帮哥吧。”金有谦轻轻说着，把一根指节强势地插进了他的后庭。

 

高潮时他眼前白光闪现，无法控制住身体的轻微痉挛。金有谦在他暂时无法分神的时刻又塞入了一根指节。 

 

“所以我才认为和BamBam米住一间屋子不方便。哥你闻闻你的味道，好浓。”金有谦夸张地耸动着鼻子。

 

段宜恩高潮后的声音低沉而慵懒，带着撩人而不自知的性感，“金有谦，你别太过分了！”像炸了毛的猫，没关系，猫不是也会被调教到乖巧地舔主人吗？况且这只猫咪这样的美丽，这样的，令他心动。

 

“哥不会自己玩好了就不管我了吧。有谦米好伤心阿。”金有谦嘴角的弧度和伤心搭不上任何关系。

 

段宜恩有意压低嗓音，“听着，我可以用手帮你，结束后我们就忘了这一次。你别想……”

 

往后慢慢地好好调教就行了。现阶段，让他臣服才可以。

 

“可我不想忘。”金有谦拱起腰腹拉下裤子，死死地抵着段宜恩的肚子，在他反应过来前，把自己的早硬到流水的性器插进草草扩张的小穴里。

 

很疼。

 

段宜恩以为他要被撕裂了，下身仿佛被劈开一般，本不是用来欢爱的后面无力地承受着。

 

金有谦也不好受，他面色发白，像每次练舞过度了一般，却很坚决，持续地，大刀阔斧地，用他的凶器开垦一条他朝思暮想的路。

 

他无限温柔。亲段宜恩颤动的眼睛，亲他眼底的那颗小黑痣，亲他秀挺的鼻梁，亲他红色的嘴唇，亲他起伏的胸膛。

 

可他又无限残酷。推进着自己的东西，火热的铸铁般坚硬的器具，破开狭窄的肠壁，把紧致的内里冲撞开，把紧附不舍的肠肉操到分离，停驻在迷人的深处。

 

他伏在他的胸膛上，听段宜恩心脏扑通扑通的狂乱跳动。像是一名信徒，虔诚地跪拜他的信仰，“哥在为我心动吗？”

 

段宜恩下意识地闭上眼睛。他最喜欢的弟弟正在与他做爱。这事实太疯狂，疯狂到他不敢再想。

 

段宜恩从来胆子很大，热爱一切极限项目，金有谦总是跟在他身后。跳伞，滑翔，包括旅行。全然的信任，从来都是夸奖，给他哥哥竖大拇指，给好的评价，他以为他会永远是最可爱的弟弟。

 

而他似乎也习惯了，冲浪，滑水，段宜恩也会跟着勇于挑战的金有谦。有谦米，好玩吗？难吗？有谦米做得真好阿！

 

分不清是追随还是惯性。日久累积的情愫也不甚明晰。

 

隐秘，而疯狂的。他不敢再想。

 

金有谦看着阖着双眼只是承受的段宜恩，把他分开垂在两侧的双腿围在了自己的腰间。

 

金有谦渴求过这双腿。段宜恩在舞台上穿着裙子时撒着娇，露出的腿够细够直，他早就幻想过那双腿环在自己的腰间，由他支配，让他贯穿，满足他不为人所知的肮脏欲念。

 

他拉扯着男人细瘦的脚踝，也将他拉得离自己更深入地肏进他的身体。

 

“哥哥知道我都是怎么解决的吗？”金有谦说，“想着哥的脸。”

 

段宜恩睁开了眼睛，“……想着……我？”

 

金有谦满意地看着美颜哥哥脸上终于不只是痛苦，“对，想着你。想着你，我就硬得发痛。想着你，我就想什么时候能操你呢？想着你，我就想，哥是这个世界上我最想睡的人。我不想忘记，哥的每一个部分，每一寸皮肤，都想记住，都希望是我的。”他说着下流话，年轻的脸上是坦率的情欲，“我因为哥都快要疯了。”

 

段宜恩注视着自言自语的男孩，也许是因为注视的时间太久，他的眼睛通红，有了要哭的前兆。

 

眼眶是浅一些颜色的微红，眼珠平日淡漠的棕褐变成深色，瞳仁泛着点儿泪意让人忍不住把他欺负得更狠。

 

“哥是被我操哭了还是爽哭了。”金有谦甜甜地问他，问题却狠毒。“明明是在做快乐的事情，为什么要哭呢？”金有谦动作着，“不过哥真是很爱哭诶，一点都不像大哥。”

 

段宜恩忍着眼泪，不服气地回嘴，“我没哭！”

 

“好吧，如果乖乖听话的话，我告诉你一个秘密怎么样？”

 

段宜恩的眼睛疑惑地眨了眨，他被激烈的性交撞得浑身发麻，如果不是因为床板被摇晃得很厉害，他都要把金有谦的话模糊地略过了。他堪堪从欲念间捡起神智，“什么……”

 

“抱抱我？”金有谦挑挑眉毛，褪去了少年气的男孩已经有了男人的模样，是带着刚出刃的锐气。

 

段宜恩被蛊惑般抬起了手，轻轻覆在他的肩胛骨间。

 

男孩子因为他的动作而受到鼓舞，下身更激烈地操干他。

 

段宜恩被狂风骤浪的抽插逼出了一声缠绵的呻吟。

 

收不回来了。

 

声音浸透了情欲，迤逦进金有谦的耳朵，“做得好，哥。”大个子男生保持着插入的姿势像夸奖小孩儿般抚摸了他的头发，“这么想听我的秘密吗？”

 

都说好奇心害死猫，段宜恩想还能有什么更糟糕的，自暴自弃地点了点头。

 

金有谦声音甜蜜，像是透明的闪烁着金光的蜜糖，“我的秘密就是……”他在他的身体里掀起风浪。

 

是什么呢，那个秘密？

 

慢一点，慢一点……

 

段宜恩在欲海间沉沉浮浮，恍恍惚惚间，金有谦的话是海间的灯塔，“我喜欢Mark哥。”

 

灯塔那一束光辉是刹那照亮宽阔海域的所有光芒。

 

金有谦贯穿了他。

 

“叫我的名字。”金有谦看着他的阿凡达，涣散的神色，满含春意的眉眼，确实如同一个精致漂亮的傀儡娃娃。

 

“……有谦米”段宜恩呐呐出声。

 

“说，你喜欢我。”

 

被操纵着吗？也是可以抗拒的吧。回答吧。真话假话都行阿。

 

“喜欢你。”他的Mark哥勇敢地盯住他，吻住他汗湿的鬓角，“喜欢有谦米。”


End file.
